


4 am

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kritz - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: it's 4 am.it's 4 am, and cam is sad.





	4 am

“i don’t want to, john. it’s no big deal, really.”

“i woke up to you sobbing at 4 am. obviously it’s a big deal.”

“no it isn’t,” he huffs, turning his head away from john. the older sighs, sitting down on the bed beside him.

“cam, please… i just wanna help. i know you’ve been having a rough month- that’s why i invited you to come out here. i wanted to make you feel better.” john grabs his hand, squeezing it gently. cam huffs,

“that’s exactly the problem.”

“what do you mean?”

“i mean you’re too… you’re too fucking perfect, john.” cam sniffles, getting worked up again. “you’re too good, you’re too nice to me. you’re too nice to a person who isn’t nice or g-good at all and i don’t understand why you think so h-highly of me, i don’t understand why anyone th-thinks i’m someone t-to look u-up to, i don’t know w-why you ca-care about me-“ he breaks down, sobbing as john pulls him into his arms.

“cam, i’ve got you. i’ve got you, don’t worry.” he rubs the boys back gently, tracing shapes into it and whispering softly to the trembling mess in his arms. “you’re an amazing person. you are absolutely astonishing cam and i hate hearing you talk so lowly about yourself.”

he pulls away, wiping the tears off of cam’s face as his green eyes meet cameron’s blue ones. “you are the most incredible person this planet has ever seen. you’re my, uh.. best friend, and i care about you.”

“but you shouldn’t,” cameron whispers, resting his head against john’s shoulder and shutting his eyes as john rubs his back again. he calms down, feeling safe in john’s arms. “i don’t deserve you.”

“that’s not true,” john murmurs, pressing an awfully light kiss to the top of cam’s head, his hair tickling against his cheeks. “if either of us don’t deserve the other, it’s me that doesn’t deserve you.”

“you’re so… i…” cam sighs, pulling away and staring at his hands as tears quietly roll down his cheeks. “i care about you to an extent that i probably shouldn’t.”

“what do you mean?”

“what do i mean? i mean i see a person who is full of love, who is full of compassion and who has a heart of gold, who is one of my best friends and i decide that they aren’t enough to just be my friend. no, no my heart has to decide that i like you, i like you a lot. and so i started crying at 4 am because i’ve fallen for a perfect boy who’ll never love me back.”

john’s eyes are bright, yet masked by a layer of something that cameron can’t pinpoint. the older grabs the other’s hands, intertwining their fingers.

“you were wrong.”

“yeah, i know? of fucking course you wouldn’t like me back, i know i’m wrong for liking yo-“

john shuts him up by pressing their lips together, a soft kiss that has them both melting. their hands squeeze each other’s, until john pulls his away to cup cameron’s face, and cam pulls his away to play with johns hair.

“i like you too, dumbass.” john smiles despite his words, said smile growing when cameron pulls him into a hug.

“if i had known that all it would take to finally know that my feelings were reciprocated was just to sob in the middle of the night, i would’ve done it months ago.”

“shut up,” john giggles softly, pulling away and gazing at cam. he bites his lower lip, observing the flushed cheeks which were still sticky from drying tears. he reaches his hand forward and tilts cam’s head down, pressing a long kiss to his forehead. “i love you, cameron.”

“i love you too, john.”

and then he kisses him again.


End file.
